Compromising Positions Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: What could have happened at the end of the last new episode. HP sorta


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. So, last night's episode of CM brought SO many ideas forth and you know me, if I get more then one idea that I can't put in any of my running series then I must write a one shot. *grins* Yup, that's right, we've got a one shot for Compromising Positions. You know what scene I'm using. The one at the end with Emily and the unsub and that look on Aaron's face. Yeah, that one. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood, back stiff as a board as he watched Emily get ready to go in and warm up to the unsub. To say he was unnerved by this plan would be an understatement and it wasn't just because of his growing, still hidden feeling for Emily.

Yeah, his conscious kicked in. Just keep telling yourself that.

It wasn't. He was always uncomfortable sending his female agents under cover.

"Okay," Emily's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I'm ready."

Aaron wasn't sure if anyone else heard it but he caught a slight shake in Emily's voice. He stepped up to her to hand her back her gun, so she could carry it in her bag, she was NOT going in unarmed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Aaron asked quietly. He didn't want the others to think he was doubting her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily took the gun and met Aaron's concerned eyes. She tried to ignore the butterflies that look stirred up.

"I'll be okay." Emily said, both reassuring herself and Aaron. "You and Morgan won't be far and hopefully it won't take long."

"The second you feel it's going south," Aaron said. "give the signal. I'll be right there."

Emily fought the smile that threatened to bloom at Aaron's words. "The second I think it's going south, I promise."

Aaron nodded. "Good." he looked at Morgan. "Let's do this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Turned side ways so he was leaning against the wall, Aaron tried to blend in. Like that was working. He was the only man there in a suit. He'd considered losing the jacket and tie but decided against it. Like Emily said, hopefully this wouldn't take long so there was no real need for him to blend in. He kept one arm over his chest with his other resting on it so his microphone was close to his mouth to issue the order the moment Emily gave the sign.

Just watching her, he could tell she was nervous. More so then he'd seen her in a long time.

'Come on Emily,' Aaron thought to himself, silently encouraging her. 'you can do this. I'm right here.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily carefully flicked her eyes over to Aaron for a split second, as if to remind herself that he was there. Seeing him subtly watching her, she relaxed some and went back to trying to distract the unsub so the others could come in and arrest him. She tried not to tense as the unsub saw right through her plan. She had to think quick or this was going to go down hill and fast. She went to slip her hand in her purse but the unsub grabbed her arm.

"What are you reaching for?" he asked her in a low tone.

Emily swallowed. She supposed saying that she was signaling her boss to come take his ass out wouldn't go over real well.

"I was gonna grab my phone." Emily lied through her teeth. "I think I have a picture from the last time I saw you."

The unsub narrowed his eyes. "You keep pictures for that long?"

Emily tried to play it cool, even as his fingers dug into her arm. "If I like the picture, you bet."

She wanted to look over at Aaron again, tell him it needed to end with her eyes. She knew he was still waiting for her signal but with how close the unsub was watching her now, there was no way she could signal Aaron. At least, not with her eyes. Slipping her left thumb into her back pocket, she started tapping her pointer and middle fingers against her hip.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron's eyes narrowed to almost slits as he saw the unsub grab Emily's arm. He saw her tense. Aaron debating what to do. He could tell Emily had been reaching for her purse, where her gun was, which was the signal for the team to move in but with the unsub grabbing her, she hadn't finished giving the signal.

"What do we do Hotch?" Morgan asked over the radio.

Aaron sighed. "We have to wait for Emily's signal." he completely ignored the fact that he called Emily by her first name. He'd been doing it more and more lately.

"She can't exactly do it if the bastard has her arm, Hotch." Morgan said, getting annoyed.

"Give her time Morgan." Aaron ground out. "Emily can do this."

Aaron frowned a bit as he saw Emily stick her thumb in her back pocket. Okay, what was she doing? He watched as she started tapping her fingers on her hip. Watching her fingers, Aaron tried to...it hit him. She was using Morse Code! He made sure he got the message right before lifting his arm.

"Move in," he said, pulling his gun. "now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily saw Aaron and Morgan moving and tried to pull away from the unsub but instead he yanked her in front of him and pulled his knife, holding it against her throat. Well shit, this was not going as planned. She met Aaron's eyes and saw her fear mirrored in his eyes.

"James," Aaron's voice was as steady as ever. "let her go."

Emily didn't want to lean any closer to the unsub but he kept pressing the knife closer and she was hoping to avoid blood being drawn. At least from her.

"Now, why would I do that?" James asked. "She was looking for some one on one time with me, now she can get it."

Actually, all Emily wanted at the moment was away from this creep and preferably some one on one time with Aaron in his arms.

"James, you already know this isn't going well," Aaron said. "but Emily doesn't have to be hurt."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The moment the words left Aaron's mouth, James pressed the knife harder and a trickle of blood ran down Emily's neck. His fear was pushed aside by his anger. He had to get her out of there. He saw Morgan moving closer. He just had to get James to release Emily and Morgan could take the guy down. Looking back at Emily, Aaron noticed her motioning down with her eyes. He looked down and saw she'd lifted her right foot. Aaron looked back up and gave her a small, subtle nod.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily saw Aaron's nod and brought her heal down hard on James's toe. James yelled in pain and released Emily, who spun so she was facing the man, only to be pulled to Aaron's side, where he kept his arm around her while keeping his gun aimed at James as Morgan grabbed him and cuffed him.

Emily, on her part, made no move to get away from Aaron. She knew she was shaking, but having a knife held to her throat would do that. Bringing the hand that wasn't clinging to Aaron up to her neck, Emily felt the blood and hissed at the pain.

As Morgan dragged James away, Aaron holstered his gun and turned to fully face Emily. He pulled her hand gently away from her neck and looked the wound over himself. Thankfully the cut was small and had stopped bleeding.

"You're okay." Aaron said, his voice soft. "Just a small cut. Probably won't even leave a scar."

Emily smiled. "Not really worried about scarring, Hotch. Just glad I'm alive. I wasn't sure you'd get the Morse code."

Aaron grabbed a clean napkin from the bar and wet it with a bit of water. "I saw it." He started cleaning Emily's neck. "Took a moment but I got the message."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily sleep across from him on the plane ride home. He took in the small bandage on her neck and the bruising on her arm from where James held on to her. He also took in her pinched brow and the way she started shifting. Crap, she was having a nightmare.

Moving from his seat, Aaron knelt at Emily's head and brushed her hair back. He didn't know if anyone else was awake and he knew Emily wouldn't want to wake them all with a nightmare.

"Emily," Aaron said quietly and softly. "it's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up."

It took a few more times of stroking Emily's hair before her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Hey," Aaron said. "it's okay. You're awake."

Emily let out a breath and wiped a hand across her face. "Thank god."

Aaron moved to sit next to Emily. "Are you okay?"

Emily went to nod but paused. "My mind decided to show me just what would have happened if you hadn't picked up my signal."

Aaron wanted to push Emily's hair back again but held back. She was still shaken from the nightmare.

"No matter what, I would have seen it." Aaron said. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you." his eyes fell to her neck. "Well, anything more."

Emily saw Aaron's eyes move and touched her neck. "I'm okay Hotch, just like you said. It won't even scar."

Aaron nodded. "You're right. Just wish I could have stopped that."

Emily smiled. "You're not Super Man, Hotch. Just pretty damn close."

Aaron returned the smile. "Go back to sleep."

Emily grabbed Aaron's arm as he went to move. "Could you," she paused. "can you stay over here? Just in case?"

Aaron's expression softened and he nodded. "Of course."

Emily gave a small smile and settled back into the seat again. Aaron watched her for a few minutes before nodding to himself. He put his arm around Emily and let her lean against him. Emily didn't comment, she just arranged herself comfortably against Aaron and closed her eyes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Soooooooooo, that took a life of its own and they were kinda out of character the further along we got but it worked, I think. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
